


Wolfs Curse

by Alpha_Temptress



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Temptress/pseuds/Alpha_Temptress
Summary: I want to put my story on AO3 because I don't use my Deviant Art that much.





	Wolfs Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Same story from Deviant Art. Tell me if I made any mistakes. Always glad for feedback.

 

Surrounded by mist and the only light source is the moon. I could see about ten feet in front of me. Looking around I saw that I was in a cave. A dark shadow figure raised in the middle of the circle with symbols crowding. Only then did I realized I was in a new confusing room from when my dream started. I saw the shadow. I tried talking to it but no words were heard. There was another figure in the room, It darted past me and stopped at its commanders feet. It looked like a dog but then it bared its sharp,pearly white teeth and let off a deep,dark growl. It was too big to be a dog. I realized that it was a wolf. I’ve seen wolves before, but this was the biggest wolf I will ever see in my life. If it stood on its hind legs it would be at least seven feet tall. It’s pelt was as black as the night, but with one white paw, tipped tail and ear. The shadow figure gained my attention as it seized the wolf growls. Then it was dead silent. I could hear myself breathing as my heart drummed in my chest.

    I started to hear a voice as the wind started to pick up. It sounded like the voice that is in my on continuing dreams. It sounded like a little kid at first but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I heard this voice before, It seemed old yet young. I couldn’t decipher the words at first, It sounded like a whole new language to my ears. The first time in my dream I heard the shadow figure speak. It spoke with a low intimidating  voice. “The only savior of this land and all of the others. If you vanish then the world will be thrown into anarchy. It is destined that you will give up your soul to either save the world or destroy it. So try not to get killed along the way. ” After finishing talking the shadow gave a smirk that showed white,sharp teeth, then shadow and the wolf vanished into thin air. I started to panic and tried calling out to whoever might be there. Then it all started to blur out as the room vanished.

    I bolted straight from bed sweating. My alarm clock read 6:10 in the morning. I was still dazed from my dream. ‘What did the shadow person mean ‘look for the one in red’ or was it blue, The more I think about it the more it starts to fade away.’ I thought with low groan. “ Skyler Wolf! Get up, I won’t have my little sister late for her first day of school.” I could hear Kaleb's voice howling up the stairs from my bed. “I’m getting up. Give me a minute.” I yelled back. I’ve had that nightmare for months now. Always the same person and wolf, but the setting was always different from the last one. “Skyler Wolf!” I heard Kaleb over my thoughts about the dream. I sat up in bed, yanking away the covers.

    I got in the shower and tried not to think about the dream. When I got out Kaleb had breakfast for me on the kitchen table with eggs, toast, and a little bowl of strawberries already set up. Kaleb seems more like a father then a brother after my father died and my mother shut herself in her room. “Please tell me you're ready?” Kaleb’s worriedly voiced. “It’s already 6:35 the bus will be here in ten minutes.” “I’m all ready so stop worrying about me.”I said shoveling eggs in my mouth. “Well you are my little sister and I have to look after you most of the time.” he concretely said. “I’m not that little any more, I’m seventeen in three months.” I stubbornly said to my brother. “Well I’m still older than you so you have to listen to me” he had on a smirk.

    The bus came at 6:45. I sat in my usual spot in the third seat to the right. I looked around but I couldn’t see one of my best friend. “Hey Kaleb have you seen Chloe?" I said with concern. "Hum, oh Chloe, I heard that she was going to the eye doctor this morning." Kaleb was so absorbed in his game that he didn't hear my next question. "Kaleb!" I hollered at him. He whipped around, looked me right in the face and yelled “ What now?!” “I said ‘when did you find that out?” He gave me a confused look. Then he knew what I meant. “Your phone went off when you were in the shower. I looked at it what it said and it was Chloe. She said that she was at the eye doctor.” Kaleb calmly spoke. I looked at him in disbelief from what I heard. “What do you mean my phone was in my room?” he looked too confused to understand. I gave a little groan from my brother’s absent mind. ‘ I mean my phone was in the bathroom sitting on the counter when I was taking a shower, it wasn’t in my room.” I looked right at him now. Just then the bus gave a sudden jerk to the right. “What happened?” Some kids from the back of the bus yelled.

    There was silence all around. Even the bus was silent, like it was waiting for something to happen. Just then everybody heard a ringing sound, like a phone. It kept ringing and ringing until I realized it was my phone that was ringing. I answered the call. My voice was shaky as I answered even though I didn’t know why.

    “Hello?” there was no answer until then there was a bang on top of the bus. “Who is this!” I screamed. Then the most chilling voice answered my question. “I’m the one who you should have run from.” The voice sounded like it could cut you with just a shout. “Why are you calling me?” I asked. “You have the one thing we need desperately, and we will do anything to get it back.” The sharp tongued voice answered. I looked at my brother try to get him to help me process the dreadful things that are happening. He just looked back at me with stone cold eyes and took the phone from my hands. “What do you want Kaileo?” Kaleb talked with a voice that could stop an person dead in their tracks. Kaleb turned the phone to speaker.“Ah so it’s you again my old friend, How have you been from the last time we met together?” The voice had a sudden feeling of familiarity. “Kaleb I’ve heard that voice before. In my dream that I had last night.” He looked at me with a look of concern and spoke back into the phone. “What do you want with my sister?” Kaleb spoke with anger and fear mixed together. “We need the gem back and will do anything to get it.”

    There was another bang on the roof then a shadow that darted past the windows. Most of the kids in the back started to scream as it past them as it  went to the back door. “Call off the wolf Kaileo, I don’t have the stone with me so call off the wolf.” Kaleb spoke with clenched teeth. “We know how to get back from you, I know you're one great weakness is what you have to protect from all danger.” Kaleb got in front of me just as the back door opened with a loud bang. “Don’t you dare try to take my sister away from me.” “Then give me my gem back; and if you don’t then you know what we will do.” the shadowy wolf jumped up on the bus as people just sat there and stared as the wolf made it’s way to the front. It seemed to be made out of shadows; as it looked like nothing from this world.

     That’s when Kaleb stood up and the wolf transformed into a hybrid creature. Neither wolf Or human; but both. Kaleb stepped back. “I told you we would do anything to get the gem back. How do you like my wolf;? You should just give me my gem back.” Then my phone went dead and the battery started seeping smoke. “Kaleb what is that thing?!” I tried not to sound frightened but my voice gave me away. “Get back” I didn’t know who he was talking to, Me or the wolf human. The hybrid jumped over Kaleb with one leap and landed right in front of me. “What the hell?!” The creature grabbed me right by the arms and tossed me right over their shoulder. It started to move out of the bus, But Kaleb had other ideas. The wolf person looked back right in time to run away from Kaleb. “Kaleb!” I called out to him as I was on it’s shoulders. “Hold on Skyler!” I could hear Kaleb calling out as the wolf started to run from the bus into the forest. I could see Kaleb running as fast as he could to try to help me, but he was no match. **  
**  
    After the wolf’s escape from my brother I tried breaking free from the it’s grasp but each time I was unsuccessful. After about ten minutes of running the came to a stop by a creek and set my down on the bank. ‘After it turns it’s back then run’ I thought to myself. I was watching the wolf very carefully as it turned it’s back, I was about to run when a person stepped out of the shadows. The person was wearing a red robe and had a rock in their hand. Then three more came out of the shadows wearing the same things. “You have the girl right?” the person had a chilling voice as they spoke. the wolf shook its head. “You can untransform now.” The wolf human followed the leader's orders and transformed back into a regular wolf. “Are you ready to teleport master?”  
 **  
**There was another person in the shadows that seeped out of the forest. “Get the girl and hurry.” ‘Their leader’s a women!? Oh no...now they want me, I have to run now.’ I got up but it was too late now the people grabbed me by my arms. I saw a glimpse of their faces ‘They're just teenagers like me’ I tried to get away from them and run but it was on use they were too strong with the two of them. I let them guide me to their leader for whatever reason they needed me. When I was taken to the leader, I tried to intimidate her but the only thing that she did was put on a evil grin. “ So you're the knight's sister, I imagined you were going to be with him.” She gave a displeasing look to the wolf. The wolf only lowered its head. “ Where is the stone?” She gave me a harsh look. “I don’t know what sword you're talking about, also I’m not the sister to any knight!” I looked her right in the eye as I spoke. The only thing that I saw was a sneer on her face. I don't know what got my attention but I moved my head to the right and saw something from a book that shouldn’t be here. **  
**  
    The women followed my gaze and stopped dead as if she saw a ghost. “Oh my god… what is that?” I looked in awe as the figure stepped towards me. I was pushed down to my knees by the teenagers. As the figure drew closer, the teens drew out what looked like swords. “Now, now there’s no need for that.” The voice sounded like a guy but I couldn’t tell how old he is. “Who are you and what do you want?” The women asked the hooded figure. “Well that’s what I wanted to ask you.” The person was wearing a blue hooded robe and black pants. ‘I recognized him from somewhere.’ I thought to myself. “ Why yes,I also know that I recognized you from somewhere too!” ‘What the heck’ I was awed. ”Oh sorry not many people see a mind reader now a days.” the hooded figure took another step towards me. ”Stop stay where you are.” the women said with anger and fear in her tone. “ Okay then I’ll stay right here.” He said each sentence with a cool mellow voice. “Oh I also see the stone of Kalfire. You were the ones that stole the stone.” He took another step forward. “I said stop where you are, Now.” the women said with pure anger this time. “Well sorry to cut it short but I also have a stone of Kalfire, see.” He held up a stone and took another step forward, then after that he was close enough to lung at me. He had me in his grasp but then another figure ran out of the shadows and tackled the teenagers.

    “Skyler run, get away from here!” It was my brother’s voice. After beating down the teenagers he tied up the women as she tried to run. He looked back to me and saw the wolf ready to attack. “Get down!” The hooded figure pulled me down with great force. I could see Kaleb running after the wolf then coming back towards me. “Kaleb!” I got up and hugged my brother. He took one look at hooded man and then smiled. “You know that I could have of used your help about fifteen minutes ago.” Kaleb had a smirk on his face as he greeted the man with a handshake. “Sorry but I was chasing the people that had your sister” He said with a mocking tone. “ I’m just glad that they didn’t get her.” He looked down at me and smiled. “Thank you but we have to get away from here and fast.” My brother said with a protective voice.

     “I’m sorry but you can’t any more now that the Over world knows that you're here, you have to leave this world or they will find you.” He had sympathy in his voice. “Kaleb what does he mean we can’t stay here?” I looked up at my brother with worry. “You guys can stay with me in the meantime.” The hooded figure, I imagined that he looked at Kaleb then me. “We can get to the Moon solar system by using the stone of Kalfire.” He held up the stone I saw earlier. “Now we have to go, to get to the Moon solar system just touch the stone and I’ll do the rest.”He held out the stone. Kaleb and I both touched the stone. Then the mage  boy spoke words I couldn’t understand. Then there was a bright light, I couldn’t feel the ground under my legs until I landed with a thud. The sight that greeted me was a harsh white light, then my eyes started to focus on the landscape. “Welcome to the Moon solar system.”The boy had delight in his voice. “Whoa this is amazing.” I looked in awe. The boy stood to my right and Kaleb to my left. 

 

 

“Now the real journey begins.”


End file.
